


.

by metalshell



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalshell/pseuds/metalshell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok, I have a background for this. Just let's pretend Loki has been severely injured during a battle in the past weeks, and he is still kind of bandaged and stitched under the clothes (well, less or more...), Sif has been with him during the convalescence and this is his first day out of the healing room, at least, and they'are taking a little walk outside, and it's a cold and clear and beautiful winter day, maybe it's the morning of Yule... Ta-daaa!</p>
            </blockquote>





	.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supermagpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermagpie/gifts).



[](http://imgur.com/rZBMQgN)


End file.
